


Our Last Day on Earth

by ahunterandhisangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunterandhisangel/pseuds/ahunterandhisangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's complicated relationship comes to a climax as the plot to kill Lucifer approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr cas-wants-deans-peen.tumblr.com
> 
> I do not own any of the characters nor the endverse.

“Oh, we were in Jane’s cabin last night and apparently, we and Risa have a connection.” Past Dean naively revealed to the small group that had gathered in the miniscule wooden meeting cabin. 

Dean lowered his head, not wanting to meet Cas’s gaze. He knew that there would be an emotion that he didn’t want to see there on the ex-angel’s face. An emotion that could have him running back in to the man he loved more than anything's arms, and that was problematic. He couldn’t let his feelings for Cas get in the way anymore because no matter how much he loved that stupid hippie, ganking the devil was at the top of the list, and he now had the means to do it. 

Dean swallowed his thoughts and aimed a glare at his past self, “Do you want to shut up?”

Cas shook his head incrediously and took a big gulp of whiskey, not even listening to Dean as he explained to Risa how he knew of the Devil’s whereabouts. 

“-and you know this how?” Cas was brought out of his alcohol and jealousy induced haze by Risa’s shrill voice. 

He rolled his eyes, “Our fearless leader is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth.” He wasn’t even going to attempt to play nice with Risa after what he just heard. He gets into a massive fight with Dean and three days later he finds out he’s sleeping with not only Risa, but Jane too? That gave Cas reason to hate both of the girls with every fiber of his being. If it weren’t for the plethora of downers he had taken, he would probably punch this bitch out right now.

“Torture?” Past Dean spoke up from his spot behind Cas, “Oh so we’re torturing again? That’s good, that’s… classy.” 

Cas laughed and shot a smile at the man from 2009, making sure that his Dean would see. When he twisted his gaze back to present Dean, he could see that his former lover was not amused, “What? I like past you.” 

Cas played it up and shot another look at past Dean, before Dean slammed the map down, bringing Cas out of his act. It was true though, Cas did like past Dean. Past Dean was the person he fell in love with all those years ago. He was the righteous man that he had gripped tight and raised from perdition, the man who stopped the apocalypse, the man who loved his brother and his car more than anything, and the man who eventually let Cas into that small group of things he loved. Cas would forever be grateful for the time he spent with Dean and Sam because they were the best years of his long, miserable existence. He had a family for the first time, a real family, and he will forever hold those years close to him, even if he and Dean were no longer the family they used to be. He started tearing up when he realized that the man across the table was no longer his. His Dean was lost along with the many other lives taken by the virus. Dean may still be here in physical form, but he’s been an emotional zombie since the pandemic started. 

“Hello? Cas-“ Dean waved his hand in front of the stoned man’s face. 

Cas looked up hesitantly, hoping his eyes just looked glassed-over from the drugs and that he wouldn’t give Dean reason to believe that he has the upper hand.

“Cas, are you crying?” Risa asked from beside him and went to put a hand on his shoulder. Cas wanted to smash the bitch’s face in to the table, but settled for squeezing his hands into fists, his nails leaving little half moons in his palms. Lashing out at her would just give Dean an advantage and there’s no way he’s letting that happen.

“No,” Cas said, forcefully moving his shoulder from her grasp, “I’m sorry, it’s just… you know… the drugs.” 

Dean looked at him skeptically, “right.” 

His green eyes met Cas’s watery blues and he felt the familiar sting of tears in his own eyes. He could tell Cas was hurting because of his self-centeredness and it was killing Dean on the inside. Luckily, Dean mastered the ability to hide his tears after years of growing up with John Winchester as a father.

Dean swallowed hard and averted his gaze back to the map, “as I was saying, Lucifer is here-“ he pointed to a spot on the map that was circled in bright red marker, “I know the block and I know the building.” 

Risa and past Dean gathered closer to the table and scanned their eyes over the map. 

Cas dropped his feet off of the table and leaned over to take a peek. Cas knew that red circle; it was one of the areas hit hardest by Croatoan. He sneered at their fearless leader, “Oh, great, it’s right in the middle of a hot zone.” 

He knew that he was letting his emotions get the best of him, considering Dean flinched at the sound of his voice.

“Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?” Dean snapped, giving the attitude right back. Two can play at the game of wounded lovers.

Cas slammed his fists down on the table, getting up out of his chair, “Are you saying we walk straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the croats, and we shoot the devil?”

Dean angrily moved closer to Cas’s face, “Yes.” 

“Okay, if you don’t like ‘reckless’, I could use insouciant, maybe.” 

Dean’s glare hardened with each word and he wondered how they had let themselves get to this point. Sam was possessed by the devil, the love of his life hated him, and they were all about to die. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to think of how he and Cas were just last week before shit hit the fan. The warm nights curled up together in the cabin they’d made their home, the only place they felt safe in this hell on earth situation, were over. Now Cas had the bed and the cabin all to himself (and the immense amount of girls Dean had seen entering and exiting the past few days), while Dean found himself either on the meeting cabin’s hard floor, or shacking up with some female in the camp. 

He opens his eyes once he feels the lump in his throat dissolve, his glare fixed on Cas. “Are you coming?” 

Cas leans even further across the table, his face mere inches away from his fearless leader’s. “Of course.”

The heavy thud of Cas’s boots on the hardwood floor and the slamming of the door behind him builds an awkward silence amongst the group. 

“We’re loaded and on the road by midnight,” Dean breaks the silence, dismissing the others.

They file out the door and Dean begins to pack a bag for the mission. He looks up and tenses when he sees his past-self lingering behind.  
“What?” He snaps, not in any mood to be talking.

“What happened between you and Cas? I’m worried about him.” 

Dean shakes his head, “Well don’t be.” 

“How can you say that? Cas is our friend and obviously there is something bothering him and we should be doing something about it.” Past Dean’s voice is raises, getting closer and closer to his doppelganger with each step.

“Shut up-“ Dean starts, “you have no say in any of this.” 

“Actually, I think I do have a say because Cas is my friend and-“ Dean aggressively grabs the front of his past-self’s t-shirt, throwing him up against the cabin wall, his hand closing in on his throat.

“You don’t think I fucking know that!” He lands a punch right in his past-self’s nose, “Cas-“ punch “is-“ punch “fucking-” punch “everything-“ punch “to me-“, punctuating his sentence with a final punch. 

“Dean, what the hell? You’re going to kill him!” Risa yells, grabbing Dean by the back of his shirt.

Dean throws his past self to the ground, landing a kick to his stomach before he bolts out of the cabin. He needs to see Cas and he needs to see him now.


End file.
